Valentine
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Fox hates is half-brother Ethan because he gets everything! Even the most beautiful creature on earth. When Ethan breaks up with Theresa, that leaves free ground for Fox but another girl comes in stalking Fox and Fox has to convice Theresa she's the one h
1. The Eyes Popping Out Feeling

Chapter 1: That Eyes Popping Out Feeling

The guys say that, in high school, love doesn't exist. Love doesn't matter in a high school relationship. They get that feeling that they say 'Well I bet you ten bucks I won't see this girl after high school and I won't marry this chick.' So they automatically drop the girl on her ass and go for the foreign chick with the nice boobs.

They call this feeling, the eyes popping out feeling. When the guy has a girlfriend and he sees another chick and all the sudden he wants to get with her. Guys don't seem to think that the other girl they drop is important.

"Damn man, she is fine!" Chad said looking at the French girl who was visiting from France. Ethan stared at her ass as she walked in her French heels.

"She has the hot thing going." Ethan said smiling as Theresa walked to the locker, which she and Ethan, her boyfriend, shared.

"Oh why thank you honey." Theresa said thinking that she was talking about her. Ethan looked at Chad nervously and smiled.

"Yes honey. Anything for you." Ethan said as the French chick waved to him while Theresa's head was in her locker. Fox Crane walked down the hall with his rebel buddy, Dylan Banning. Dylan had a new girl on his arm every week. This week was Veronica Carpenter. They were fit for each other. She was a rich gold digger and he was rich.

"Dylan Boo.... can we go to the mall after school? There is this really cute diamond necklace at Marc's that I really like. Its only 700 dollars." Veronica said looking at Dylan. Fox ignored the statement and he saw his half-brother across the hall with his grotesque grin and that backstabbing mind of his as he waved at another while his girlfriend was in the presence of the room.

"Hey Dylan? Lets mess around with my half-bro's mind." Fox said laughing. Hell, he was a high school guy. Let him prank. Fox walked over in his blue jeans and button up shirt. Ethan was talking to Chad and Chad's girlfriend Whitney. Fox tapped him on the shoulder and Ethan turned around giving Fox a dirty look.

"What the hell do you want?" Ethan said and Theresa closed the locker. Fox froze up seeing her. Her hair was in a beautiful ponytail of curls. She was wearing a flower-patterned dress with light heels not to high but high enough to be heels. Her cherry red lips were glossy and her brown eyes reminded him of chocolate.

"I.... I..." He stared to stutter.

"You.you...what? Can't speak?" Ethan said laughing with his buddies. Theresa didn't find it amusing when she hit Ethan in the arm. Theresa smiled at Fox.

"Hey Fox great to see ya." Theresa said and they started to walk off. What was a guy to do?


	2. A Weekly Game

Chapter 2: A Weekly Game

Its tradition that every high school there must be a winning football team. Well, sometimes the football team doesn't have to even win. Harmony High were the Lions. The #1 team in the district and it was all thanks to Ethan. Ethan was the star quarterback and of course Theresa was the head cheerleader in the squad.

Theresa stood on the sidelines of the football field. She had her pom poms in hand and she was wearing her cheerleading outfit with a turtleneck underneath that matched to keep her warm. Her friends were also in the pom squad and she enjoyed every minute of the game. The only problem was, she wasn't sure if Ethan was staring at her or the French girl named Eliza. She knew what was going on. She wasn't dumb. The shiver went up her back and she jumped a little.

"Okay girls. We need to do a cheer because the stands are getting quiet." Eliza said.

"Well, Eliza, I don't know who died and made you Queen but I decide when to do that cheer and we only start our cheers when the guys start they're play. We all know that, don't we girls?" Theresa said hating the fact that she was on the team.

"Yeah Eliza, Theresa is right. It's a tradition that our founders of the squad passed on. There is a curse that, if we screw up the order of the cheers, then we are bound to ruin the teams perfect football record." Whitney said waving to Chad.

"Fine, Whatever. Why do you follow Miss Bossy pants over there. She isn't a leader. She doesn't even act like one." Eliza said with her French accent.

"Listen miss nosey, it's not my fault that I love Ethan. You know that is why you hate me. Because he is dating me and not you. Ever since you step foot in this school you think your all that." Theresa said yelling throwing her poms to the ground. Eliza looked at her and threw her poms to the ground.

"You think I like Ethan?! HA! I won't date that scum if it was the last thing I would do." Eliza said walking closer to her. Theresa started to crack up when she heard that phrase.

"Oh you wouldn't? Well, why in the hell do you wave to him?" Theresa said walking closer to her. "Why do you eat next to him in lunch and take my spot at the table? Why were you making out with him next to the pool yesterday?!" Theresa screamed jumping on her and hitting her in the face. She screamed angrily as the girl tried to pull her off.

"So what?!" Eliza said standing up holding her eye. "I made out with him!" Eliza screamed running towards her. It was a full out war between Theresa and Eliza.

Fox stood outside Henson Field as he heard the crowd cheering loudly. He smoked a cigarette and took a sip of the beer that Dylan had brought. Fox sat there as Victoria stood next to him drunk as hell.

"Yo! Fox? Want to take her for a ride?" Dylan said who was also drunk.

"No buddy." Fox said taking another sip of beer. Dylan shook his head and suddenly he heard the crowd scream louder and they were screaming two girls names, Theresa and Eliza. More Theresa then Eliza. Fox jumped up on the rock and looked over the fence and saw Eliza and Theresa rolling on the field. He started screaming Theresa's name as Ethan ran to get her. Fox laughed leaving with Dylan.

"Theresa! Stop this!" Ethan said grabbing her.

"Get off me Ethan!" Theresa said hitting him. He wasn't wearing his helmet. Theresa punched him in the nose.

"Damn it Theresa! I am shooting a nose spray commercial in the morning." Ethan said. He was a part-time model. She looked at him.

"ITS OVER!" She screamed. "DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE?! ITS OVER!" Ethan laughed and grabbed her arm.

"Its not over! I quit!" Ethan said being dumb.

"You idiot." Theresa said walking off.


End file.
